godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Kwan
|image =Danny Kwan K KotA.png |caption =Danny in Kong: King of the Apes |species =Human |nationality =Chinese-American |relationships =Amy Kwan (Sister) |occupation =Animal Whisperer |firstappearance =Kong: King of the Apes |played = }} Danny Kwan is a protagonist in the 2016 American show, Kong: King of the Apes. History ''Kong: King of the Apes Kong King of the Apes Danny arrives on Alcatraz island with his older sister Amy Kwan, who has hopes of becoming King Kong's veterinarian. Danny then shows his ability to converse with animals. They are then allowed to stay. He later helps to retrieve some kidnapped Ligers from a military base, but they are all framed for the theft of weapons from it by Richard Remy. Snake in the Grass Danny teaches Kong to deflect laserfire with some armbands before they are sent to rescue Francisca, their housekeeper's niece in Mexico, from a Giant Anaconda. They are successful, but Botila takes the snake to Alcatraz island where it is converted into a Bionobot. The group then go to rescue it, and it is Danny's idea to use their helicopter's backup battery to overcharge the snake and defeat it. They then return home with it to release it into the wild. Kong in 3D News footage of Kong committing crimes is shown on TV, and the group confronts him about it, but it is soon reasoned that Kong could not have done this, with Danny's reasoning being that Kong can't swim, so if he jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge like he does in the footage, he would drown. Danny then has the idea to show the world how nice Kong is,and at the end of the episode Doug Jones does just this by projecting several holographic Kongs and having them dance in the city. Poacher's Prize The team embarks on a rescue mission to save three cloned ligers. Danny and Francisca are able to save theirs, and follow Kong to help save another. The mission is a success, and the ligers are relocated to an area with a population of tigers. King's Ransom Amy Kwan is kidnapped by Richard Remy, causing Danny great distress. he travels with the team to Amy's car, but they do not find her. He then remains at the base for the rest of the episode. He later share a tearful reunion with his rescued sister. Little Bots, Big Problems Danny and Francisca infiltrate the Remy Natural History Museum and Marine Reserve to locate some monkeys that Richard Remy had taken. Danny finds one of the real monkeys amidst the many Bionobot monkeys. They then start a mission to rescue the monkeys, while Kong fights off the opposing forces. They are successful and the monkeys are returned to the wild. Botilazilla Danny and Kong hide from police in the forest, and warn the others of their presence. He and Francisca then watch as Kong battles Botailazilla. Bionic Arms Race Danny attempts to teach Kong to do Kung Fu, but his requests for Kong to preform different fighting styles proved distracting in battle. He then accompanies Kong to Alcatraz where he battles several Bionobots and Botila. Honey I Shrunk the Kong Danny tries to get a ball from under a rock, and provides Francisca an unwitting opportunity to teach Kong about levers. He and Francisca then wait in the helicopter while Doug and Lucas rescue Kong. Danny then saves Doug's life by hitting Botila on a pterodactyl with the helicopter, keeping her from killing Doug. Kong on Ice Danny and Amy infiltrate Alcatraz island to rescue a cyborg baby seal from Richard, who sets the Bionobots after them. Kong defeats them, and they receive a distress signal from Doug Jones, which they follow after relocating the seal. They then arrive in the Arctic to save Lucas and Doug, and Danny throws a snowball at Richard, prompting him to try and murder Danny with a laser. It malfunctions, and Lucas takes his brother captive. Kong then attempted to defeat the remaining Bionobots, but had difficulty moving on the ice. Danny then taught Kong how to ice skate, and he was victorious. Takeover TBA Robosquitoes TBA Missing'' TBA Gallery 266 doug and danni.png|Concept art of Danny and Doug Jones Category:Characters Category:Fictional Character Category:Humans Category:King Kong